Another Trip to the Future Lab
by CrazyHayniac
Summary: Cyd and Shelby take another accidental trip to the future lab, this time, however, they decide to do a little more investigation into how far into the future the future lab is. Update: I'm going to be adding more and have Cyd and Shelby take more trips to the future lab to do whatever they can to prevent it from happening in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Best Friends Whenever**

Shelby and Cyd came together in a hug. "I can't wait for more adventures in the future," Shelby spoke, her eyes closed. When she opened them, she found herself strapped to the table in the future lab, Cyd was strapped to the table next to her. "Dang it!" she exclaimed. "I said 'future'."

"So we make sure that when we're hugging or touching we never say 'future' or even think about it," Cyd spoke. "All right, let's head back." She reached her hand, which was never strapped to the table, over to Shelby.

"No," Shelby spoke. "We need to figure out how far into the future we are and figure out if we can prevent this from happening. Before the man in the suit comes in, we go back and get scissors to cut out of the restraints and then get out of here. Maybe my dad will know something."

"What if he's involved in this?"

"We jump back and keep trying to figure out what we can do to prevent this from happening."

"Okay." Cyd reached for Shelby's outstretched hand. They went back to the time they had left from and got scissors like they had done once before when they ended up in the future lab. When they returned, they cut themselves free and got off the tables.

When they got to the door, they were surprised that it opened for them. Apparently it never crossed the minds of the employees at GDD that time travelers would be able to time travel out of their restraints so-to-speak, then again, this was probably the first time they'd ever dealt with time travel and time travelers.

After a couple twists and turns, the girls found their way out of the room. "It's the Pelican Ball Room!" Cyd exclaimed. "They trapped us in the Pelican Ball Room."

"I can't believe it," Shelby spoke. "I really thought it would have been a ball room with a pelican theme, or with pelicans in it."

Cyd let out a light laugh. "Well, your dad's office should be around here somewhere. We should hurry up and find it before they see that we're missing."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Cyd, Shelby?"

"Dad!" Shelby exclaimed.

"What are you two doing here, you should be in school."

Shelby and Cyd shared a look when Shelby's dad spoke. Obviously, he either had no idea about them being trapped in the Pelican Ball Room, or he didn't know it was them.

"I just missed you so much," Shelby spoke.

Norm furrowed his brow. "I saw you this morning before I left for work, five hours ago."

"But five hours is just too long for a girl to be away from her daddy." Shelby went over to her dad and put her arms around him to give him a hug.

He hugged her back. "This is nice, but I really need to get back to work."

"What are you working on, Mr. Marcus?" Cyd asked.

"Well," he started, lowering his voice. "I'm not really supposed to be telling you about this, but I guess we have the two teenage girls who are time travelers here and I need to go meet with Janet Smythe about them."

"WHAT!" Shelby and Cyd exclaimed at the same time.

"It's been all over the new since about 9 this morning, I'm surprised you haven't heard anything about it," Norm spoke.

"What are they going to do to them?" Cyd asked, trying not to let her nerves get the better of her. She could tell it was starting to get to Shelby.

"I suppose experiment on them, ask them how it's possible, try to figure out how we can use it for scientific advances," Norm explained.

"And you're okay with this?" Shelby asked, her voice shaking, her dad didn't pick up on it.

"Why not?"

"What if it was Shelby and I, Mr. Marcus? What if they were holding us hostage to experiment on us?" Cyd asked.

Norm drifted off in thought. "Well, I guess if it was you two, I'd want to make sure they weren't going to hurt you with the experiments and make sure you knew what they were doing and had agreed to it."

The girls sighed in relief.

"But we don't need to worry about that since it's not you two, that's ridiculous," he laughed.

"Not as ridiculous as you think," Shelby mumbled under her breath. Cyd let out a light laugh.

"What?" Norm asked.

"Nothi–" Shelby was cut off by the sudden, loud, blaring of alarms.

"The time travelers escaped! How could you let them escape!" came the voice of Janet Smythe, followed by the sound of a person falling down. She quickly stormed out of the Pelican Ball Room.

"Uh-oh," Shelby and Cyd said together, turning to look at one another.

"What?" Norm asked.

"There they are, get them!" Janet exclaimed.

"RUN!" Shelby yelled. She and Cyd dashed behind her dad but he took their arms and stopped them. "Dad, let us go, we have to go."

"What are you talking about?" Norm asked Janet. "This is my daughter and her best friend. Are you suggesting that they're time travelers?"

"They are," she said, moving forward, he blocked her from getting to them.

"They're just ordinary, senior girls in high school," he said. "There's no way my daughter can be a time traveler."

"Well she is. We've been watching her and her friend there for about three years and they certainly aren't ordinary girls."

"Dad, what's the date today?" Shelby asked.

He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Cyd.

"There's no time to figure that out now, we have to go!" Cyd reached over and grabbed Shelby's hand. In a flash, they were back in their room.

"That was too close," Cyd said, falling onto her bed.

"What you do that for!" Shelby exclaimed. "We were about to find out exactly when we get trapped in the future lab."

"Well, I didn't want to chance it. Besides, did you hear your dad, it happens during our senior year."

"And they've been watching us for years. What if they're watching us right now?" Shelby asked, looking out the window for anything suspicious.

"We'll just have to be careful of where we time travel so they can't get any proof that we're time travelers. They can't keep us there if they can't prove anything," Cyd said.

"But they'll still try," Shelby remarked. "And we can't afford to let that happen."

"Then we never talk about time traveling in public and we make sure we're somewhere where other people or cameras can't see us when we do time travel, all right?"

"I guess," Shelby agreed.

"Good. Now let's get something to eat."

"Yeah, we better get to school. Barry said he had something to show us." Cyd and Shelby grabbed their backpacks and headed downstairs to get breakfast.

There was no denying they were going to face impending doom, but maybe they could make short jumps to the future lab to figure out exactly how they could avoid the future lab ever happening in the first place. Hopefully, as long as they took care in when they time traveled, they'd never end up in the future lab for real.

 **A/N:** So in the past couple days I watched all of the episodes of Best Friends Whenever and was inspired to write my own version of another time when they end up in the future lab and what they find out in that trip, thus, this was born.

Hope you enjoyed. Review and let me know what you thought about it, what you liked and didn't like. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about a week since Cyd and Shelby's last unexpected trip to the future lab when they found out that their impending doom would catch up with them during their senior year. They sat in their room in the afternoon after getting back from school. Shelby was working on her homework and trying to convince Cyd to do hers.

"Why?" Cyd whined.

"Do I need to go over the whole thing of us being grandmas together again?" Shelby asked. "If we don't get into the same college we won't marry best friends and then our kids won't–"

"I get the point," Cyd said, cutting Shelby off.

"Then come here and let's get our math homework done."

Cyd was silent for a minute, contemplating actually doing her math homework, Shelby was about to speak when Cyd did. "What's the point if we don't make it past the future lab?"

"We will," Shelby spoke, sounding sure of that fact.

"But what if we don't?"

"Cyd, we're time travelers. If we get trapped in a situation where they have us in any sticky situation, we can just jump back to the present."

"What if they keep us separated? What if they figure out how it works like Janet did in the alternate time-line we went to? What if we can't touch and can't jump back? What if something they do ends up killing us?!" Cyd rambled on, her voice cracking as she asked her last rhetorical question.

"Okay. I see your point." Shelby set her textbook aside. "What are we going to do about it?"

"We should figure out the exact date of the future lab like you were going to last time before I made us jump back."

"Okay." Shelby went over to her desk and pulled out two pairs of scissors. She walked over to Cyd and gave her the second pair. "Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Cyd replied. The two first bumped somewhat reluctantly.

In a matter of seconds, the two girls found themselves strapped to the two tables in the Pelican Ball Room like they had in all their trips to the future before. They used the scissors to cut themselves free and went to the door like they had last time. Again, it opened for them. They snuck out to the main hallway, not running into anyone, same as before.

"What do we do now?" Shelby asked, looking around the hall for anyone who had noticed they were gone. Like before, it was still deserted.

"We need something that will tell us the date it is. Something like– like – like a newspaper!" Cyd exclaimed.

"Good idea, there has to be one around here somewhere," Shelby spoke. They started down the hall in the opposite direction of what Shelby's dad and Janet Smythe had come the last time they jumped to the future lab in search of a newspaper.

"Hey, look at this, this is convenient, a little newspaper stand," Cyd said as they came to a small shack type thing. A man stood behind it.

"You need something?" he asked.

"Uh, no, just looking to see what the date is," Cyd replied nonchalantly. "It's May 10, 2019," she said, turning to Shelby.

"Okay, now what do we do with that information?"

"Dunno," Cyd replied.

Unknown to them, the man at the newspaper stand had been listening to their conversation. When he heard them talking about wanting to know the date, something clicked. He had overheard earlier about a secret project that was being done with a couple of teenage girls who could time travel. He couldn't know it was them for sure, he hadn't seen them, but he alerted higher powers.

Alarms soon rang out throughout the building. "Find them!" yelled the voice of Janet Smythe. "They're by the newspaper stand near the Pelican Ball Room!"

"Uh-oh," Cyd and Shelby said simultaneously. They quickly moved towards each other only to be pulled away by two burly guys in all black outfits.

"CYD!"

"SHELBY!"

Janet laughed in the background as they struggled to get away from their captors.

"I'm sorry I suggested this," Cyd said, still fighting the guy who held her.

"It's okay, we would have never known this could happen."

"Quite with the wishy-washy best friends' stuff. Take those scissors away from them and get them back to the Pelican Ball Room," Janet spoke.

As she spoke, Cyd somehow managed to get a kick to the groin of the guy holding her. She bolted to Shelby, took hold of her outstretched hand and they were soon back in their room, breathing heavily.

"Well that wasn't the right way to go about that," Cyd said in a voice that was full of sarcasm once she had regained her breath.

"You could say that again," Shelby laughed. "At least we have a sound date of when it happens."

"Yeah, but the fact that it still exists means that there's something we're going to do in the future yet that's going to land us there," Cyd spoke thoughtfully.

"Maybe we should leave the country on May 9, 2019 and then they'll never be able to catch us. We'll be 18 by then," Shelby laughed.

A smile grew on Cyd's face.

"I was joking. We need to prevent it from happening in the first place."

"I know," Cyd sighed.

"For now, I guess we need to just keep going on with our lives. That was enough excitement for me for a long time."

"Yeah," Cyd agreed.

Shelby went back to working on her math homework, and surprisingly enough, Cyd also pulled out her own textbook and a paper to do their assigned problems on. She knew she and Shelby would get this all figured out. She was going to make sure Shelby's co-grandma thing could happen and she had to make sure she did well in school to help make sure that happened. She wasn't going to ruin that plan for Shelby.

 **A/N:** So this was just going to consist of the one time of the girls going to the future lab but I got inspiration and this happened. It also gave me a few more ideas of something I can do so I will. I might end up writing a time when the figure out how to completely prevent the future lab from happening, but I'll figure that out as I go.

If the summary isn't updated yet, I'm going to update it a little since I'm adding more and making this not be a one-shot anymore.

Thanks for the reviews, they're pretty much what inspired me to write this. Along with the fact that I'd just watched the Christmas episode.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this as much as you did the first chapter. Leave a review to let me know what you thought. Thanks,

-CrazyHayniac


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Shelbs." Cyd looked up from her computer thoughtfully as she spoke. A few days ago they had gone on their second purposeful trip to the future lab. Ever since then, Cyd had been making more of an effort towards doing her homework; it was a slow process of doing all her homework, but it was a start.

"What's up?" Shelby asked.

"I was thinking; the past times we've gone to the future lab we've gone out through the main door that leads to the rest of the building. What if we tried going out through the air conditioning vents."

"You think it'd work?"

"Why not; it always works on TV shows."

"That's a completely different—never mind," Shelby stopped herself. "What's the worst that could happen? We've gotten back to the present all the other times we've gone to the future lab. I guess I'm up for it."

"Cool," Cyd replied.

The girls got off their beds and went to grab the scissors they needed to take with them to get out of their restraints in the future lab. They high fived and instantly found themselves strapped to the tables. They had cutting themselves free down to a science and were free in seconds. The vent in the room was on the floor, all they had to do was crawl in. At first, they thought they were going to have to go back to get screwdrivers, but they somehow managed to get the vent's cover off with their hands. They crawled in and got it replaced right as the door to the Pelican Ball Room opened and the man in the suit entered. They quickly went down the vent and out of sight.

They hadn't made it very far when alarms began to blare and the speaker system in the building was dominated by Janet Smythe's voice, demanding that the girls be found and returned to her immediately. She also noted to her employees that force was okay to use so long as they were still alive when they were brought to her. That wasn't very reassuring to Cyd and Shelby so they continued through the vents as quickly as they could without creating too much noise.

"Why'd we think the vents would be less confusing than the halls," Shelby spoke after ten minutes of aimlessly crawling through the vents to the sounds of alarms and occasionally Janet's threatening voice as she threatened her employees.

"I dunno. I was hoping they'd make more sense. I was wrong."

"Hey, wait, I see light," Shelby caught Cyd's attention. From what they could see, the area below them was deserted. They didn't know exactly where it was, but they were willing to take their chances with it. They moved the vent's cover out of the way and jumped down from the ceiling.

When they got to the ground, the alarms only grew louder, but as they had expected, no one was in sight. They found an exit a minute later and had escaped to freedom. They made a break for it. Trees surrounded the building and they ducked into them for more cover. However, they soon heard other footsteps behind them.

They dared a glance behind them and saw people in all black suits coming up behind them. "How'd they find us?" Cyd asked rhetorically.

"I dunno," Shelby replied, slowing down as she became out of breath. She doubled over with her hands on her knees, Cyd stopped a few feet in front of her. She looked towards the building and saw cameras, which she pointed out to Cyd. Before they could even think again, they had been caught. They weren't able to get back to each other right away, and the next thing either of them knew, they were back and strapped to the tables once again.

"I was sure that was going to work," Cyd said, staring up at the white ceiling.

"Yeah," Shelby agreed.

"Our little time travelers escaped using these." Janet Smythe appeared in the doorway holding the scissors the girls had been using to free themselves in their trips to the future lab. "How'd you get them in here? We check you for any weapons before we brought you in here."

"You see, the thing about being time travelers is that we can get out of any bad situation we end up in," Cyd began to explain.

"What?" Janet asked.

"Like this one," Shelby finished, reaching her hand out to Cyd's. They left a confused Janet Smythe behind, but with any luck, that would never be their reality. "That wasn't much of a success," Shelby spoke once they were safely back in their room.

"At least we know that won't work," Cyd offered optimistically.

"Yeah, I guess at least we know that just trying to make a run for it will just land us back in the lab," Shelby agreed, laughing.

"We need to be more clever," Cyd said. She began to pace the room, her hand under her chin thoughtfully. "If we make a run for it still dressed in a way they expect, they're going get us, but if we dressed wearing something they didn't expect us to be wearing they might not be able to recognize us," Cyd continued, doing her thinking out loud as she paced.

Shelby sat on her bed, listening to Cyd thoughtfully. "So what if we brought wigs or something with us and maybe a change of clothes."

"Yeah, something like that," Cyd agreed.

"Next time?"

"Yeah. We need to find wigs and good disguises so in a few weeks, we can try again."

"Sounds like a plan." Shelby got up from her bed and went over to high-five Cyd for their new plan for their next trip to the future lab.

"Not again!" they exclaimed, finding themselves strapped to the tables for the third time 'that day'.

"Not again what?" asked the voice of Janet Smythe.

"Where'd you come from?"

"It's my lab," she replied with an annoyed tone.

"We must have jumped farther into the future than normal this time," Cyd said.

"Yeah," Shelby agreed.

"What?" Janet asked.

'Course she never heard the answer to that question as Cyd and Shelby reached for each other's hands and were back in their room in a flash of yellow light.

"We really need to stop doing that," Shelby said, out of breath from the unexpected trip to the future.

"Yeah," Cyd agreed, drawing the word out slowly.

"Well, I guess that's that," Shelby spoke again after a few minutes of silence. "But I guess we know we need disguises if we're going to try and make a run for it."

"We should start working on them this weekend," Cyd said.

"All right," Shelby agreed. They got back to their work, once again assured that they'd find a way out of this.

 **A/N:** I hope you liked the next instalment of this. I have a few more chapters but the entire story won't end up being all that long, maybe 10,000 words at most.

Anyway, review and let me know what you liked and didn't like to help me improve my craft. Thanks for the continued reviews and reading in the first place,

-CrazyHayniac


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer, quick here before I start:** So I'm kinda a dork and I call myself one all the time, and I will reference Hannah Montana in this chapter because I am a dork, so I don't own Hannah Montana.

Shelby and Cyd found out in the weekends following their first attempted escape from GDD that finding good disguises was much more challenging than they thought it would be. They were too scared about anyone being involved in the future lab to tell them of their plans so they didn't even dare to tell Barry or Naldo what they were doing, despite doubting their involvement with it.

They were about a month out from their last un-accidental trip to the future lab and still hadn't found the right disguises, wigs most specifically; nothing they had found so far seemed right for them.

"They made it look so easy on _Hannah Montana_ ," Shelby spoke. "Nobody recognized Miley and Lilly as Hannah and Lola. Why can't we find wigs that make us unrecognizable?"

"I dunno," Cyd replied. "Do you think I should do something with bangs, or maybe short hair?"

Shelby shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I should try something with bangs too," Shelby trailed off, trying to think of what she'd look like with bangs.

Cyd wandered around the store they were at, looking at the wigs a little more. "What about this one?" she asked Shelby. "Light brown hair, bob sort of cut so shorter than your real hair, and it has bangs."

Shelby made her way over to where Cyd was and took the wig from her to see how it looked. After taking a gander with it, she decided it worked; she almost didn't recognize herself. She continued to look around for something that would work for Cyd, it was in vain. They couldn't find anything for her and left with just the wig for Shelby. "Maybe we should try another place," she suggested.

"Yeah," Cyd agreed. "Wait, isn't there that wig place in the mall?"

"Yeah," Shelby replied, a smile forming on her face. The girls stopped at home to drop Shelby's wig off and then headed over to the mall.

When they got to the small shop full of wigs, Cyd and Shelby went off in different directions looking for a wig for Cyd. It was only a few minutes later that Cyd found Shelby after not seeing anything she thought would work well for her. "Any luck?" Cyd asked.

"How do you feel about being a red-head?" Shelby took a wig from the shelf and showed it to Cyd.

"It's perfect," Cyd said, taking it from Shelby to get a better look at it. The wig was long, wavy, and red with bangs so it would give Cyd's face a different look. They bought the wig and decided that they also needed outfits that were a style different from what they typically wore for when they went to the future too. It took a few more stores to get it right, but in the end, they had finally gotten their disguises taken care of.

"When do we want to take out next trip to the future lab to see if this works?" Shelby asked when she and Cyd had gotten back to their room.

"Sometime soon. I mean we've gone a month without finding out anything new about the future lab."

"Yeah," Shelby agreed. "Why don't we just go now? It's not like we can't go back to before we got ready to leave and then it can be like we never even took time out of our day to get ready. Plus, it's the weekend."

"Yeah!" Cyd exclaimed. "Let's do this!"

The girls picked up the stuff they had gotten for their disguises and went over to their bathroom where they changed and helped each other get their wigs on. They could hardly recognize each other when they were all done getting ready; there was no way anyone else was going to be able to recognize them.

"We forgot the scissors!" Cyd exclaimed almost as soon as they had gotten to the future lab. They took a quick second to go back to their room to get them, cut themselves free, and get off the tables.

"So do we go through the air vents again or try the door?" Shelby asked.

"They shouldn't recognize us if we go through the door, but everyone gathers there fairly soon after we go missing so maybe we should just go with the vents again."

"Okay." The girls pried open the cover of the air vent and got in right as the man in the suit entered the room. Again, they moved as quickly as they could down the vents and away from the Pelican Ball Room. The alarms rang out and Janet Smythe's voice dominated the speaker system; they continued on.

Somehow, they managed to make it back to the same area and vent over the deserted room as they had before. They dropped down and headed towards the exit.

They made it outside without any problems until they remembered the cameras that lined the outside of the building. Instead of running and looking suspicious in doing so, they walked as casually as possible along the building, hoping that it would work.

After several minutes, they finally made it past the edge of the building. They got back to town without being recognized. It was then, when they thought they'd be safe, that they made a run for it. They should be safe at their school, then they could find Barry and Naldo and see what the two of them could do to help. They didn't, however, realize how much work it took to keep the wigs on.

While the girls were running, they ended up losing their wigs. They went back to get them, but were too late to not be captured. They got their wigs as the people from GDD got them. They were only a few blocks from their school where, unknown to them, GDD had set up spies to try and catch them, taking the chance of them going back there. When they came to at GDD, Janet Smythe stood over them.

"Where did you get these disguises?" Janet asked, holding the wigs up in her hands, right over the girls.

"The past," Cyd said.

"Which is where we're heading back to." Shelby got the wigs out of Janet's hands and reached out for Cyd's hand. They were instantly back in their room right after they had gotten back from shopping.

"It would have worked," Cyd said.

"We just need to make sure the wigs are more secure."

"Next time," Cyd said.

 **A/N:** I hope everyone had a good Holiday in the past couple days and Happy New Year. I also hope that you enjoyed this chapter and would love to hear what you thought of it or how I could improve. Thanks for taking the time to read it.

-CrazyHayniac


	5. Chapter 5

Cyd and Shelby now knew that their plan with their wigs would work, that they would be able to get away with their disguises as long as they made sure they didn't lose their wigs in the process of running away. The only thing they needed to change from their last attempt was to make sure that their wigs were more secure. Since they still had their Saturday afternoon ahead of them, the girls first ate lunch with Shelby's family and then headed back out to find stuff to keep their wigs on.

They got caps to keep their natural hair up and bobby pins to hold that and the wigs in place, along with several other things they found that were intended for keeping wigs on.

"That should do it," Shelby said when they got back to their room with their new purchases. "When should we go to the future lab next?"

"Next weekend?" Cyd suggested.

"Yeah," Shelby agreed. "Let's stash this stuff somewhere safe." Cyd and Shelby decided that one of the drawers with Cyd's food and clothes would be a good place to hide their disguises where they wouldn't be found. They wrapped them in the bags and put them there until the next weekend.

Then came the anxious waiting. Both girls wanted to get the week over with so they didn't have to wait anymore and they considered just jumping forward to the following weekend but decided against it. Barry and Naldo managed to pick up on their odd behavior, but the girls refused to tell them why they were acting the way they were, and Barry couldn't figure out why scientifically, though he tried.

Friday afternoon, there was an air of relief surrounding them as they made it home. They weren't planning on taking their trip to the future lab until the following day, but just not having anything else that needed to be done before then was a relief. They did as much as they could Friday night to calm their nerves, relax, and not think about what they were going to attempt the next day.

"Cyd, wake up." Shelby had been awake for almost an hour. It was nearing noon and the time that the girls had planned to get ready to go to the future lab. Shaking Cyd and jumping on her bed hadn't worked to wake her up and neither had pulling her blankets off her. "Cyd," she whined. "Uhg," she groaned, taking her friend under her arms and dropping her on the pile of blankets and pillows that had come off Cyd's bed.

"Shelby," Cyd drew her friend's name out.

"Yeah?" Shelby asked, as if she didn't already know what Cyd was going to say.

"Why?"

"It's time to get up."

"Oh, right. We're going to the future again today," Cyd said, getting up. They went and got a really late breakfast before going to get ready.

They started by putting the wigs on, the part of the disguise that would take the longest to get on. After getting both of their wigs on and firmly in place, they changed into the outfits they had gotten to go along with the wigs. They were about to jump to the future when they remembered that they needed to get the scissors. They retrieved them and then jumped to the future lab.

As they had done multiple times before, they cut themselves free from the tables and moved over to the air vent since that had worked well the other times they had gone through them.

By now, they were familiar with their typical route through the air vents and got back to the same place as they had before. They blocked the sounds of the alarms out as best as they could as they made it back to the deserted area they had the last few times. It was hard to block out Janet Smythe's voice demanding that they be found. When they dropped down out of the air vents, they made for the exit and walked along the building as nonchalantly as they could.

Cyd and Shelby made it to the city without being stopped by GDD. They had final figured it out, they had finally outsmarted Janet Smythe. Their disguises hadn't failed them. "We did it, Cyd," Shelby exclaimed joyfully, embracing her best friend.

"Yeah, so what do we do now?" Cyd asked when they separated. "Do we leave a note for your parents and get out of the country?"

"I dunno," Shelby said. They stood at a busy street corner. People passed them by, they looked like normal teenage girls. Maybe they should have been at school, but that wasn't their concern. None of them knew that time travelers had escaped, or at least not yet, nor did they know the identities of the two girls.

"Ah you silly girls."

Cyd and Shelby jumped at the sudden sound of Janet Smythe's voice right behind them. "You almost got away with it," she continued; by this time, two of the guards with her had taken hold of Cyd and Shelby. "But our microphones picked up you using your real names, as if we wouldn't know them. Take 'em away, boys."

The guards that held Cyd and Shelby made the mistake of holding the girls too close together so they were able to reach their hands out to each other. They were back in their room and away from danger instantly.

"We were so close!" Cyd exclaimed.

"Yeah," Shelby agreed. The two frustrated girls went to their bathroom to change and take their wigs off.

Once they had taken the wigs off, they went to get lunch and then returned to their room to relax and begin planning their next attempt to escape the future lab.

 **A/N:** Thanks for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to hear from you on what you liked and why you liked it or what you didn't like and why you didn't like it. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks,

-CrazyHayniac


	6. Chapter 6

"If this doesn't work, I don't think anything will," Shelby spoke to Cyd. Both girls took deep breaths to try and calm their racing nerves.

"Let's not think like that," Cyd said, reaching for Shelby's hand, sending them once more to the future lab.

Since their last unsuccessful trip to the future lab, they had done some more thinking and planning. Because the higher powers at GDD knew their names, they knew they couldn't use their real names once they escaped. They thought about just getting out of the country and going by fake names to get out of the U.S. but it wasn't an idea they were very fond of.

They had considered going to stay with Cyd's parents in Peru once they left the country, if they followed that plan of action, but they realized that that would be too predictable. In the end, they had decided to do what they were doing right now.

Cyd and Shelby had gone to the future empty handed save their disguises. They thought they'd do a little acting to get themselves out of the future lab.

When Cyd and Shelby heard the man in the suit approaching, they began to struggle against their restraints. "What the heck!" exclaimed a deep, masculine, voice when the man in the suit was supposed to come in. "Who the heck are you?"

This was really when the plan came into action. "We're from England," Shelby spoke, putting on the best fake English accent she could. "My name is Emily and this is my friend Ava. We were visiting with our class on a trip to your country when these two girls pulled us away from our group, brought us here, and strapped us to these tables." Shelby hoped her lie had worked; she and Cyd waited for his reaction with bated breath.

"Uh," he stuttered. "I'll be back," he coughed awkwardly and left the room. He returned a few minutes later with a few other men Cyd and Shelby recognized from their other trips to the future lab. With them was Janet Smythe. They thought that they were dead now that the top person had been brought in. They got ready to reach out for each other if they needed to make a quick exit.

"What's your story?" Janet asked. Apparently the man in the suit hadn't told her their story. This time, Cyd told it.

"I didn't think there was supposed to be a school group here today," Janet spoke. Cyd and Shelby thought that this was going to be their end for sure, but Janet continued. "Then again, I hate kids." Janet went over to the girls and released them from the restraints. They got off the tables slowly and cautiously. A couple guards took the girls and showed them the way out of the building, all the while alarms blared around them, warning every one of the 'escape' of the time travelers.

Once outside the building, Cyd and Shelby tried not to look back in a suspicious way. "Wait, shouldn't they have brought us back to the rest of our school group, not outside?" Shelby asked.

"Who cares," Cyd said. "That was all a lie," she added, dropping her voice. "Let's just head off somewhere and make sure this works."

"Right," Shelby said. The girls continued walking, taking a route that wouldn't have been expected of them to take. They didn't head back home or to school for the time being, that would be too suspicious. After all, they were supposedly two British girls.

They stopped outside a store where several TVs displayed the news in their front windows. Janet Smythe was on each of the screens, giving a formal statement about the escape of the time travelers they had that morning.

A man beside them scoffed. "Probably didn't even have anyone who could time travel in the first place. They just wanted the attention." The man scoffed again and continued on his way.

"If only they knew, hey Shelbs?"

"Cyd, we're not supposed to use our real names," Shelby said, clamping her hand over her mouth immediately after the words had escaped her; she had just done exactly what she was telling Cyd _not_ to do.

They looked around them frantically for the people from GDD that they supposed were going to be getting to them at any time now. When a suspicious unmarked van rounded the corner, they took off, not taking a second to actually think logically. They weren't quick enough. The van caught up to them and people from GDD got out of the van and grabbed hold of them. Another person took their wigs off and the girls were identified as the missing time travelers. They reached for each other's hands and were sent back to their room.

"How come nothing ever works!?" Cyd exclaimed angrily.

"I dunno," Shelby shrugged sadly. They changed out of their disguises and threw everything back in its hiding spot. They sat down and began trying to figure out their next escape and how to improve upon this one.

 **A/N:** So I have just a few more chapters or so ready and mostly written for this. I think the last one is going to be something you either hate or love with no in between because I've had that written for a while.

Sorry it took me so much longer than before to update this. I have few credits but a larger work-load this semester than last. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and I'd love to hear what you thought about it—what you liked and didn't like. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks,

-CrazyHayniac


	7. Chapter 7

A couple months had passes since Cyd and Shelby's last trip to the future lab where they had gone all out to try and escape the lab. That plan had failed and brought them into a depressed state about the future lab. They had hardly done any thinking about the future lab since. They weren't trying to figure out how to escape it or anything along those lines.

They really just wanted to avoid it happening altogether, and that was the next course of action they decided to go with.

It was a quiet Saturday evening. Bret and Chet were sleeping over at a friend's house and Shelby's parents had gone to visit a family member for the weekend, leaving the two girls with free reign of the house. Despite that, the two girls still sat in their room. They had set up Shelby's laptop to watch a movie off of Netflix. The credits were now playing and Netflix was asking them to rate the movie. Shelby gave it four stars and closed her laptop.

"I thought we were going to watch another movie," Cyd said, turning to Shelby.

"We are, but there's something we need to talk about and I don't want my computer open while we do," Shelby began, sounding grave.

"What is it?" Cyd asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"It's something neither of us really wants to talk about and we haven't for a couple months."

"You mean?" Cyd began, catching on.

"Yeah."

"Oh. What about it?"

"Well, we know we're going to do something in the future that lands us in the future lab."

"Yeah."

"So like with that alternate time-line, Janet probably sees us on camera or somehow gets something like that to prove that we are time travelers and to get her to start thinking that we are. So what if we just make sure she can never get any proof of us being time travelers, never let her see anything, only time travel when nobody else is around. Make sure it's just us, Barry, and Naldo who hear or see anything about it."

"That's genius!" Cyd exclaimed. "If there's nothing left for Janet to see, she'll never be able to do anything to us or know that it's us."

Shelby smiled. "So that's our plan?" she asked, her voice full of a new hope of not getting captured and taken to the future lab.

Cyd nodded. "Now, on to the next movie." She opened Shelby's laptop back up and typed in the password. Shelby laughed at the fact that Cyd knew her password without ever telling her.

That weekend, they were the most relaxed they had been in a long time. They had a plan, so it was a long-term plan and the effects of it wouldn't be known until May 10, 2019 came around, but it was a start, it was something, and it was reassuring as heck to have something to go on and live by.

CHCHCH

"We need to go back and fix this," Cyd said. She and Shelby stood in the middle of the hallway of their high school. It was nearing the end of their Freshman year and Barry had finally gained the nerve to ask Marci to the dance. He was going to do it, until they came in and messed it up, accidently of course.

"Bump it," Shelby said.

Cyd was halfway through the motion before she realized what she was doing. "Not here," she whispered to Shelby.

"Right," Shelby said. She and Cyd headed over to the bathroom, went into one of the stalls, and locked it before going back to that morning just before they had gotten to school. When Barry was asking Marci to the dance, they made sure not to get in the way. Everything worked out well for the happy couple.

Cyd and Shelby had also avoided being caught on camera suspiciously disappearing. Time travel still had some kinks in it.

CHCHCH

"Okay, let's figure out how to avoid _that_ ," Shelby said. Some klutzy freshman boys had been carrying around expired milk for some reason, allegedly taking care of it for the lunch ladies.

"You think," Cyd said sarcastically, only because she was mad at the boys. The angry look on her face had them running away as quickly as they could. "Let's go," Cyd reached her hand that wasn't covered in curdled milk out to Shelby.

"Not here. Let's just go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up," Shelby said.

"What—?" Cyd began to ask, before realizing that Shelby was keeping them from being able to be seen on camera. Once in the bathroom and ensuring that nobody else was in there, the two high fived and were back to a few minutes before the curdled milk accident. They were able to avoid the situation by avoiding the hallway where it had occurred completely.

CHCHCH

Over the course of the years leading up to their senior year, Cyd and Shelby had many moments like that. They'd need to fix something and realize that before they did that, they needed to get somewhere private. They also made sure that whenever they talked about it with Barry and Naldo, it was while they were in the RV or the room the girls shared in Shelby's house, just like they had planned.

 **A/N:** In this chapter and the next one there's a little back and forth time wise and I hope that everything still makes sense despite that. I had elements from this part and the next that I wanted to include without making a huge long chapter so they get a little out of order.

I hope that you are still able to enjoy it and follow and if you don't understand when something was taking place in relation to other things, just PM me or leave a review stating where I wasn't clear enough and I will try my best to make it make sense.

So let me know what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome and I'd love to hear (read, technically) what you though. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	8. Chapter 8

"Cyd," Shelby spoke suddenly, looking up from her homework towards Cyd's bed in their room. The girls had now made it to their Sophomore year and as they had expected, they still hadn't come to the reality of the future lab; according to their past trips there, they still had at least two years until it happened.

"Yeah?" Cyd asked looking up from her own work. Ever since their second purposeful trip to the future lab, she had been working on her homework without having to have Shelby haggle her into doing it.

"What if we went to May 10, 2019, you know, the day we're supposed to end up in the future lab, and figure out when on that day it happens. Or how it happens because my dad said it's in the news that day starting around 9 and he had seen us that morning so we know it's between then and—I'm starting to ramble. Anyway, why don't we figure out exactly when it happens?"

"Why?"

"I dunno. I mean if we know when it's going to happen at least we can be ready for it on the actual day if we're still going to be doing stuff in the future that lands us there."

"I guess that kinda makes sense. Then when we really are in our senior year, we can be ready on that day for it. We just have to make sure we can get back to each other," Cyd spoke.

"And even if we can't right away, we'll still end up in The Pelican Ball Room and we can reach each other from the tables to get out," Shelby explained.

"That's true. I can't believe we're within a few feet of each other every time we go there."

"So you in?"

"Yeah. Let's do this." Cyd went over to Shelby and they first bumped, sending them to the morning of May 10, 2019.

CHCHCH

"Okay, everything seems normal so far," Shelby spoke, looking around their room. It was practically the same as the room they had just left other than there were a few extra posters and nick-knacks. "Wait, your parents should be back from Peru by now."

"Maybe they decided to stay longer."

"Or maybe they got entombed! Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm perfectly okay with still living here. Anyway, we know you're going to see your dad before he goes to work so let's go get some breakfast and then he'll head off to work. It's within the 5 or so hours after that that GDD is supposed to get us."

"Right." Shelby lead the way as the two went down to the kitchen, everything was nearly the same in the house as it had been in 2015. "Morning mom, dad," Shelby greeted as she and Cyd sat down at the table.

"Right on cue," Mrs. Marcus said as the toaster popped with two slices of toast for the girls.

"Well, I'm off to work. See you later dear," Mr. Marcus said, kissing his wife's check. "Girls."

"Bye," they chorused. "It's only just after 7 now," Shelby said, glancing at the clock in the room after her mom had left to go check on her brothers.

"That means it would be about noon when we've come to the future before and that's when we'll be in the future lab."

"If it's still going to happen," Shelby added.

"Yeah," Cyd agreed.

A few minutes later, the girls had finished their breakfast and were heading back up to their room to get their backpacks together. At 7:45, they were heading out the door. "See you later, mom."

"Bye girls, be careful," Mrs. Marcus called.

Cyd laughed. "Yeah, we'll be careful all right, careful not to get trapped in the time-line with the future lab."

Shelby let out a light laugh. They looked around suspiciously for anyone who would be taking them to GDD. Barry and Naldo were working in the lab in Barry's RV but left soon after Cyd and Shelby got there, remembering that they needed to be at school early. Cyd and Shelby ventured outside the RV a few minutes following. They hadn't gone more than a block down the road when they were attacked out of nowhere.

"Ah!" Cyd exclaimed. "It's the people from GDD. Shelbs, grab my hand!" she exclaimed, reaching her hand out towards her best friend.

"I can't reach you," Shelby called back, struggling against her captor.

"Get them in the van," spoke the voice of Janet Smythe. Once the girls had been put in there and restrained, Janet Smythe held up her hand to stop the next part of the plan, which had been to sedate the girls. "How do you know that GDD is capturing you. We have an unmarked van."

"Oh, we've been to this time-line before, we're trying to figure out how to stop this time-line from happening in the first place. I'd assume you're capturing us because we're time travelers," Shelby spoke.

"Yes, how—"

"Like she said, time travelers," Cyd said, getting her hand free from her restraints so she was able to reach her hand out to Shelby and instantly take them back to their room in 2016.

"Well, now we can be prepared for when it is going to happen," Shelby said. "It's right after we leave the lab."

"Yeah," Cyd agreed. "Something we're going to do in the future is still going to cause that to happen so we just need to keep making sure that the only time we time travel is in private where no one can see us."

"Yeah," Shelby agreed. The two hugged and somehow managed _not_ to accidently send themselves to the future lab.

The girls hoped that with the plan they had come up with the year before, they could prevent the future lab from happening. The next few years they were even more careful to make sure they didn't do anything to get themselves trapped in the future lab.

 **A/N:** The next chapter is the last one. Again, some of this had to be kind of out of order, as in, the last scene or two of the last chapter happened after this chapter, so if there's any confusion, let me know in a review and I can clear things up before the start of the next chapter in case anyone else had the same question.

I always like to know what you think, so reviews are very much appreciated and I would love to hear any constructive criticism you have for me. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	9. Chapter 9

"You know what tomorrow is, right?" Shelby looked up from the essay she was typing on her laptop and over to Cyd.

"The day our final reports for English are due?" she asked.

"No," Shelby laughed. "What's today's date?"

"That's a silly question, your computer tells you the date in the bottom corner, it's May 9."

"Meaning tomorrow's May 10, right."

"Right?" Cyd asked questioningly, not sure of where Shelby was going with this.

"And what do we know is supposed to happen on May 10, 2019 because of the fact that we've been to that day over a dozen times accidently and purposely?"

"Oh," Cyd's voice dropped. "Tomorrow's future lab day."

"Yeah. What if we still did something that makes it happen?"

"What if we _changed_ the future and made it so it doesn't happen?" Cyd countered. She spoke again after a minute of silence, "You know the only way to find out is to actually live through tomorrow. If I remember correctly, it happens right after we leave the RV. If nothing happens then, we're okay."

"And if it does?"

"We re-live the last four years and try to make sure we're more careful than we were before. I mean we escaped right after they got us the time we figured out exactly when on May 10 it happens, shouldn't be too hard to do again."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Shelby agreed, turning back to her paper.

That night, they anxiously got ready for bed, not really ready to see if the future lab was still going to happen or not. Both girls ended up hardly getting any sleep and requested coffee with their toast the next morning. They downed their coffee and dragged themselves over to the RV.

"So far so good," Shelby said to Cyd when they got to the RV.

"Other than the lack of sleep."

"What's the matter with you two?" Barry asked.

"You look like you're seen a ghost!" Naldo exclaimed.

"Oh, it's just future lab day," Cyd said with mock enthusiasm.

"What do you mean?"

"We've been to today a lot before. It's supposed to be the day where GDD captured us and takes us to the future lab," Cyd explained. "Anyway, you two are supposed to be going to school. If we're not there by the time school starts, they've got us in the future lab. If we are there, we'll talk then."

"All right. Come Ronaldo, let's get to school."

"Okay."

"Are you ready?" Shelby asked a few minutes later once Naldo and Barry were gone. It had been approximately the time it had before they left when they lived through the morning before.

"Yeah." The girls took hold of each other's hands as they stepped outside of the RV. They stopped just outside the door and looked to the sky where people from GDD might have been coming down to capture them, despite knowing that's not how it happened, they also looked to their left and right; no one was in sight. They shrugged and continued on towards school, now letting go of each other's hands.

They were surprised to make it to school without being captured by GDD. "You made it," Barry said in surprise when they joined him in class.

"Yeah, we're just as surprised as you are," Cyd said.

"Did we really keep the future lab from happening?" Shelby asked in a whisper.

"Maybe. But something could be different so it's not happening when we expected it," Cyd said.

The group didn't talk anymore as class began.

At the end of the school day, nothing had happened yet. Cyd and Shelby returned to their room along with Naldo and Barry since they had a presentation to finish for class on Monday. "So the future lab hasn't happened yet," Cyd spoke. "I wonder if we avoided it. Future me," she exclaimed, holding her hand up.

Shelby couldn't help but smile as they high fived each other. They ended up in the future, but it was unlike any time they had been to the future before. They stood at a park with extensive green grass, watching two kids run around. There was little dark haired boy and a little girl with blond hair who had to be about his same age. The wind made Shelby lean a bit closer to Cyd so their shoulders touched, sending them back to the present.

"Did we just see our kids!?" Cyd exclaimed.

"I dunno, that's what it seems like," Shelby replied.

"You did what!?" Barry exclaimed.

"Not now, Barry," Cyd scolded him. "Future me again." This time Cyd and Shelby hugged, when they reached the future, they found themselves sitting in the front pew of a church. It seemed like the same little boy and little girl stood up on the stage with a preacher. The only thing was that they little boy and girl weren't little anymore and were about 20 years older.

Cyd and Shelby found themselves dabbing tears from their eyes. They reached their hands out to each other again without looking anywhere else in the future. If they had, they might have seen the building reading 'Cyd and Shelby Incorporated' just a few blocks down the road.

"We're gonna be co-grandmas!" Shelby exclaimed when they got back to the present.

"How far into the future did you go!" Barry exclaimed.

"Far enough for my son to be marrying Shelby's daughter," Cyd spoke happily. "I wonder what are grandkids like, or our husbands."

"We don't want to know _that_ much about the future, it ruins all the fun," Shelby said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I can't believe you went about 30 years into the future," Barry said, stuck on that.

"I guess we don't end up in the future lab at all," Cyd spoke, a happiness in her voice.

"Yeah," Shelby agreed. "I can't wait for us to be co-grandma's."

"Me neither."

"Co-grandmas, 30 years into the future," Barry said, ruining the moment.

CHCHCH

"You know, looking back on it all, I wouldn't change a single thing."

"Neither would I."

Two kind old women sat on the front porch of the house they had raised their kids in with their respective husbands. The two men were gone, despite the women trying to do whatever they could to prevent their deaths, it always happened in the end, death was inevitable. They had come to terms with that after losing their husbands and realizing that even time travel couldn't change that.

"Great-grandma Shelby, Great-grandma Cyd, is it okay if I sit here with you?" a little girl, whose resemblance to them in their younger days was evident, asked.

"Of course you can."

Cyd and Shelby helped the little girl up onto the bench with them. The little girl watched her brothers and sister and older cousins playing in the yard on the hot summer day. None of them had any idea of what their great grandmas had done or seen in their lifetime, all they really knew was that they were glad the two women were still around.

 **A/N:** So, what do you think of the ending. Did you love it? Hate it? Have mixed emotions? I'd really love to know what you thought of how I ended this, and I hope you liked it.

I'm kind of sad to be ending this because this is the first story I've had have an ending on fanfiction and it's quite literally the closing of a chapter. I do have another idea for another Best Friends Whenever fic that I've started writing. I've got the first couple chapters and might post it in the future and see where it takes me.

And, who's excited about the new episode Sunday? I'm not sure I'll see it then, but it's usually online within the week.

So I hope you enjoyed the series, thanks for reading, reviewing, and I hope enjoying.

-CrazyHayniac


End file.
